When Worlds Collide
by Xman321
Summary: He was just an ordinary kid, with an unordinary crush. When SHE shows up in his bedroom, however, his entire life changes. OC/Tron shipping, so be warned.
1. First Meeting - Chapter 1

_30th Century, Un-named Island_

Tron Bonne, the only daughter in the Bonne family of air pirates, was working on yet another rocket ship. She'd lost count of how many she and Roll Casket had made, but this was the first time she was working on the Rocket without her. "This is gonna be the one!" The air pirate thought to herself, "This ones gonna work, and once I save Megaman Volnutt, he'll just have to take me over Roll!". Tron smiled at the thought.

Despite not having Roll to "help" her, Tron wasn't quite alone, as she had her army of 41 "Servbots" to assist her. "#22!" Tron yelled to the 22nd servbot, "Get me some more materials out of the storage area in the Gessleshaft!" The tiny yellow robot grinned, "Yes Miss Tron!", it said as it rushed into the giant green plane like vehicle. The Gessleshaft had been destroyed a while ago, but in the time since Megaman got stuck on the moon, Tron managed to rebuild it.

#22 returned, carrying a box of metal planks. "Here you go, Miss Tron.", The Servbot laid down the box next to the half finished rocket. Tron thanked #22, and continued to work on the rocket. As Tron continued to work, she went into a daze, almost a day dream...while a small noise is being admitted by the rocket...

_21st Century, New York, New York_

Xavier Paris had just returned from another boring day at school. Today was Thursday, meaning he just had one more day to go before the weekend. "Mom, I'm home!" Xavier yells to his mother. "Great! How was School?" Said his mom.

"Dull, as always" Xavier replied.

"All right then, I'll leave you alone. We're having Pasta for dinner, ok?"

"Sweet! Thanks mom!"

Xavier went in his room, and closed the door. He dropped his backpack, and went to lay on his bed. He could do his homework later, for now, he wanted to rest.

Xavier Paris was a 16 year old boy, who lived with his mom. His mother and father got divorced pretty early in his age, and he doesn't even remember his father that much. It's mostly been him and his mother. He's a bit of a nerd, though that's more of a complement, as he doesn't really have an obsession. He likes Video Games quite a bit though. If he had an "obsession", though, it would be with a girl from one of his favorite Video Games, Megaman Legends.

Tron Bonne...he wasn't sure why he liked her that much, maybe it's her personality, maybe it's how smart she is, he's not sure, but he does know he likes her. He's accepted that she isn't real, though, and that she's only a figment of his imagination. A guy can dream, though, right?

Xavier closed his eyes. "Maybe I'll take a nap, why not?" Xavier thought, "It's just a little math homework."...

_30th Century_

"Miss Tron, do you hear something?" Tron woke up from her day dream, and it quickly became apparent that there was a strange buzzing noise coming from something. "Yeah, I do..." Tron replied, confused. "What the heck is that?" #22 started to look around. "Miss Tron! I found something!"

Tron checked where her Servbot was looking, and saw a gas leak in her rocket. "That's not good..." She thought. Before she could fix it, though, the rocket exploded...into blue? Tron didn't have any time to think about this, however, as she blacked out from the explosion.

_21st Century_

Xavier's attempted nap was interrupted. He couldn't fall asleep, which was odd, considering how tired he was. It took him a minute to notice the buzzing. It was faint at first, and got louder, and louder, and louder...before...

**BAM!**

"AHHHH!"

Xavier nearly fell out of his bed from the noise. It shook him on the inside, and he started to search a bit around his room. He quickly realized he was acting like an idiot looking in his trash can for something that could make THAT noise. His room was pretty small, so the only storage area in his room that had a chance of holding anything in it was his closet. He calmed himself as he walked over to the Closet. "I'm just imagining things..." He comforted himself. "Nothing is in my closet." His thoughts didn't help, though, as he also started to hear voices from his closet. It sounded like "Wha...Where...". There was more, but he tried to block it out. "It's just my imagination." Xavier thought, as he grabbed the handle to his closet and opened it.

Xavier's first thoughts were simple, and rational for this type of situation. "**WHAT THE HELL!**" Was, of course, that very rational thought. What Xavier saw was a girl with brown hair, wearing a blueish black jacket with a pink dress, with a skull symbol embedded on the dress. She was also wearing stockings, pink shoes, and pink gloves. Accompanying her was a yellow robot that if someone wasn't paying attention, could be mistaken for a lego figure. As strange as the sight would be to anyone else, it was even stranger for Xavier, since he knew EXACTLY who this girl was. The Skull Symbol, that hair...

"...T-Tron?" Xavier Stuttered. Was that REALLY her? It couldn't be, he must be losing his mind!

To his shock, however, the girl actually responded. "How do you know my name?" She firmly asked. She seemed as confused as Xavier was at the current moment, but before and questions could be answered, Xavier heard his doorknob turn. Quickly, Xavier shut and locked his closet door.

"What was that noise?" Xavier's mom asked, having just entered the room. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, it was nothing Mom. I just..." Xavier struggled to come up with an excuse for that loud noise. "..Uh...my backpack falling off my bed." Xavier smiled to his mother.

"All right then, just checking." With that, Xavier's mom left the room, and Xavier let out a sigh of relief, opening the closet again.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"Yeah, you should be." Tron growled. "Would you mind explaining where I am?"

"I planned on it." Xavier directs Tron to a chair. "Sit down. I'll explain what I can."

"This is in the 21st century, in the year 2015." Xavier started to explain. "I knew your name because, well, your world is a video game here."

Tron wasn't convinced. "And why should I believe you?"

Xavier sighed. "I'll proof it to you. You're the only daughter in the Bonne family of air pirates, you have an army of 41 "Servbots" whom you treat as children, Your currently 16 years old, and you have a crush on Megaman Volnutt."

"That's...kinda creepy." Tron replied. "...but, fine, you're telling the truth. I'd imagine that finding the parts to make a machine that could send me back to my own time would be pretty difficult, huh?"

Xavier nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

"So I'm gonna need some place to stay...?"

Xavier blinked. Holy. Crap. Was she really...? "Uh...yeah, I'd assume so."

Tron smirked. "Give me a sec." The 16 year old air pirate grabbed her Servbot, and jumped out Xavier's bedroom window. Meanwhile, Xavier was just standing there, having a strange feeling of both Confusion, and excitement.

Not even 3 Minutes later, Xavier's door opened yet again. "Just figured I should tell you, Xavier." His mom had come in again. "This girl just came to our door and said she needed a place to stay. She'll be staying in the guest room."

Xavier's mom turned to leave, and behind her was Tron, still smirking. That smirk said a thousand words...

Xavier was sitting there, on his bed. Still thinking about what just happened. Not only did the girl he had a crush on become real, but she's staying in his house! It didn't seem possible. Needing a break from the craziness, Xavier grabbed his math binder, and started to work.


	2. Friday - Chapter 2

_**NOTE: **__Ok, sorry this took so long. I am working on a comic right now, and I tend to write this for fun, when I have time. That, combined with the fact that I kind of lost interest in this story for a little bit, this took FAR longer than it should of. Hopefully, later chapters will come out faster. For now, enjoy._

Xavier was awake, still lying in bed. It was 6:30 right now, but he still couldn't sleep. He had a million thoughts in his brain. How could he not? Tron Bonne is in the room adjacent to him! Xavier sighed, and yet again looked at his clock.

"6:31, huh?", Xavier said to no one. "Guess I might as well get up. No point in lying down here." Xavier took of his blanket, and got out of his bed, and sleepily walked over to his closet, hesitated for a second, and opened it. He picked out a plain red shirt, and put it on. He then walked over to his drawer, and got a pair of pants, and a pair of socks, before putting the items on. Xavier then opened the door to exit his room, and was hit with a flash of light. The Living Room lights were on...but, wait, he distinctly remembered those lights being out when he was going to sleep yesterday. His mom doesn't go to work till 8, and she usually didn't wake till 7-ish...so who could of...

Xavier quickly facepalmed. Tron being here isn't turning out to be something he could enjoy...and could she have at least turned the light off? "Probably not," Xavier mumbled to himself. "Not like it's something that would effect her." He liked her, but he knew SOMETHING was gonna have to happen here, but first, he needed to figure out where she went. Knowing her, she's probably building something, probably a machine to send her back to her world, but anything for building is limited here, much less something like that! Maybe there are some parts in the basement...

"I don't know what I was expecting from this place, but I was hoping for more." Tron Bonne was relatively annoyed at the lack of parts. She knew that this was just a middle class home in the 21st century, but they didn't have as much as 3 pieces of metal to work with. Tron sighed, "This is gonna be a long stay, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, but we don't usually have stuff stocked for world traveling machines, Tron." Tron jumped, not out of fright, but surprise.

"A Little Warning would of been nice!" Tron yelled.

"Says the Criminal," Xavier replies. "Don't take that the wrong way, but it's true."

Tron rolls her eyes. "Whatever. What do you want?"

"I don't really "want" anything from you right now, but what I need you to do is to try and blend in here. I can't help with that, because in a couple of hours, I have to leave for school, so I can't keep you...what's the word..."normal"."

"And you think I can't handle that" Tron said, continuing to look around for something to use.

"Yes, actually." Xavier admitted. "You've only been here for a day, so I can't trust you to..."

Tron facepalms. "Really? 'Trust' me? You act like your 'trust' matters."

Xavier was speechless for a second. Tron getting easily angry was to be expected, but that didn't help him find a way to react. He finally figured out something to say. "That's not the point, Tron..."

"As if I care. Stop worrying about me, cause if you know as much about me as you say you do, then you know I can handle myself."

Xavier sighed. "Fine, then. Sorry."

"I don't need that. Just leave me alone."

With this, Xavier decided to stop arguing, and leave. He thought about the exchange while munching on cereal and brushing his teeth. It was strange how easy it was to just ignore Tron. Maybe things would be better after school...he just needed a bit to cool off.

_Later, at school, during lunch_

"Hey, Xavier, what's wrong?" Said David. "It's a Friday, your usually a bit more cheerful."

Xavier was sitting at the lunch table with his two friends, David Bradley and Andrew Cline. From an outsider, most people would think it was a normal day, but to David and Andrew, there friend Xavier was being abnormal quite. He was usually a lot more cheerful, always making jokes, finding the humor in the situation. David was a lot like that too, and Andrew had some hints of it, but he was a bit smarter and serious. Xavier met the two in Kindergarten, and they were friends ever since.

"It's nothing guys, I'm just not in the best of moods." Xavier replied. He was in a bit of a pickle, his friends could recognize his emotions a bit more than her somewhat ditzy mom, especially when it comes to stress. In any other situation, he could just tell them about it, and get it off his chest, Xavier couldn't figure out a way to explain his situation without his friends just worrying more, and for the wrong reasons. All he could do was be as vague as possible and hope that they don't ask questions.

"Don't play dumb, Xavier, you can't shake us off like that." Andrew replied back. Dang it, Xavier thought, of course they wouldn't back off. Well, guess I'll have to try something else.

"Well, I met this girl..." Xavier started, before David interrupted.

"Whoa! WE-O! WE-O! WE-O!" David started comically making siren noises. "Is this going where I think it's going?"

Somehow, this made Xavier feel a bit better, he started laughing. "No, guys. That's not it. She just ended up needing a place to stay, I don't know all the details, though. She's just being kind of a pain."

Andrew smiles, "Well, you seem better."

"David does that" Xavier replies. "But yeah, I'm a bit better." Maybe I just needed to vent."

David wasted no time using Xavier's new good mood. "So, if I may ask, can you go to the movies this weekend? Maybe you could bring your chick with you."

"Sorry, Dave, but I can't. I'm busy."

"Oh" Dave seemed disappointed, but as he tends to do, he went right back to smiles and jokes. "Well, whatever. We'll go without you."

"Yeah, sorry, I wish I could come."

"Don't stress it, man" David comforted. "It's cool. We'll all hang out another time."

"Thanks." Xavier said as the bell rang. The three left, going to their next class, English.

_Meanwhile, back at Xavier's house._

Tron is sitting in the house's guest room, lying on the bed, reading one of the many books in the living room bookshelf. Xavier's mother had still not returned from work yet, and she couldn't exactly build anything, so she simply grabbed a book and started reading to entertain herself. Servbot #22 walked into the room.

"Miss Tron? What are you doing" The servant innocently asked.

Tron looked off her book for just a moment. "Reading" She said quickly, before returning to the pages.

"Umm...Miss Tron, shouldn't we get to work on a way to get back home?"

Without looking away from the pages, Tron replied, "I would be, but we don't have anything to use. We can't exactly buy anything either, since I didn't have any money on me at the moment of our teleportation, and even if I did, I doubt they would take Zenny here."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"I can't fault you for that," Tron started, still reading. "I never really explained what I was doing."

Suddenly, Tron heard a knock on the door. She marked her place on the book, and got up, looking through the door hole to see who it was. Once she saw that it was Xavier's mother, she opened the door, and greeted the woman, when she noticed something.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking," Tron started, attempting to be polite. "What's with the backpack."

Xavier's mother smiled. "I have a bit of a surprise."

_Later, on the School Bus home..._

"See yah, Dave!" Xavier yells out to his friend, walking across the stairs of the bus, waving away, before jumping off, watching the yellow transporting device drive across the road. Once it was out of view, Xavier adjusted his backpack better on his shoulders, and walked over to the door.

"Mom, I'm home!" Xavier called out. He saw his mother sitting on the couch, a usual sight once he got home.

"Great! You're back" The mother replied, she directed towards the guest room, and called out. "Ok, come out!"

Xavier directed his attention to the guest room, and saw Tron wearing a pink backpack, about as full as his. She looked annoyed. "Guess what we're doing Monday." She said unhappily, rolling her eyes.

Xavier got the idea quickly. "Wait, you mean."

His mother nodded. Xavier had another rush go over him, one that he couldn't tell was good or bad. It seemed he had another problem to deal with. Tron was going to school with him!


	3. Just Relax - Chapter 3

**NOTE: **Wow! Ok, this wasn't half bad in length, and I did it in a day. I figured I'd get a chapter out there while I was into the story again. Still, I was surprised that I had enough ideas to make this. Alright, well, I'm done with it, so I hope you enjoy!

Xavier had yet another restless night. Now he had to brainstorm a way to keep any questions. Luckily, none of his students really cared about Megaman, not even his friends, so it should be easy...

Xavier started to wonder if Capcom was right about lack of support for Legends 3...

Xavier started to argue with himself, a hobby of his, seeing both sides of a situation, his mind somehow leaving the original track. A Knock on his door, however, woke him up from his Capcom love/hate thoughts. He got up from his bed to answer it, realizing that everyone else was out of bed but him. Xavier opened the door to see his mother's smiling face.

"Come out to the dining room, dear." Xavier's mom sweetly asked her son. "I've prepared waffles." Xavier nodded, and thanked his mother, coming out to the dining room to eat.

After chowing on his mother's homemade waffles, Xavier started to realize that the house was a bit more ordinary than it should be, considering the last two days. It appeared to only be him and his mother, instead of the four he remembered.

"Um, Mom?" Xavier started to ask once his plate was clean. "Where's Tron?"

His mother's smile widened at Tron's name. She was still rather proud of getting her to a school so quickly. In her mind, just because she wasn't with her parents, or whomever took care of her, doesn't mean she shouldn't get an education while they looked for her Guardian. Xavier knew better of the situation, knowing full well that Tron was probably more advanced than all of his classes in almost any grade, except possibly History, but his mother wouldn't believe him in the first place. Besides, that's not the main problem with Tron going to school with him.

"Oh, Tron?" Xavier's mother replied. "I let her take a walk around the neighborhood, get to know where she'll be for a while."

Xavier wasn't sure how good the idea was. If it was any other girl, this would make sense, but like she is many things, Tron is the exception. What if someone recognized her. Law of averages would say that at least SOMEONE in town has played at least one game of the Megaman Legends series, and if she was found by anyone else, trouble may amount.

"Mom, could I go with her. Show her around" Xavier said, trying to find an excuse to check on the Air Pirate.

"Of cours..." Xavier's mother started, but before she could finish, Xavier rushed out of the room to put his shoes on and run out. His mother was more than a little surprised, Xavier may get excited often, but that?

"Xavier!" She yelled as the teen in question ran out the door. "You forgot to put your plate in the sink!" Xavier appeared to not hear her, still running through the town. The mother shook her head and laughed. "Ah..._Xavier._", She said as she grabbed the plate and put it in the Dishwasher.

Xavier DID hear what his mother was yelling, but chose to ignore it. It was only a plate, and he didn't feel he had much time to waste. Despite the outburst yesterday, Xavier still didn't have have any trust that Tron could stay out of trouble. It wasn't her fault, exactly, but the problems that could pop up if she was left alone. Like he was thinking earlier, someone could recognize her, causing quite a lot of drama, or she could simply do what she's used to doing. The latter was doubtful, but you could never be too careful.

Eventually, after a bit of searching, Xavier finally found Tron sitting on the sidewalk, holding a pencil and pad, watching the cars drive by. Xavier walked to the Teenage Girl, who quickly showed a look of disdain.

"Following me now, Huh?" Tron angrily asked.

Xavier nodded, and sat down. "Sorry, but I can't just allow you to wonder around. I hate to be like this, to anyone, but I have to because..."

Tron interrupted. "Because you _dooon't_ trust me. I know, Xavier. Shut up about it."

"Right. Sorry." Xavier apologized.

"You don't need to say sorry, Xavier, I already know I'm right." Tron said, smirking.

"Funny." Xavier said, half sarcastically, and half sincerely, because Tron seemed less angry than before. "So, what are you doing, anyway?".

"What does it look like?" Tron snarked. "I guess you could call it studying. I'm watching the cars."

"Yeah, got that much. What I meant was, 'Why?'".

"Well, if you must know," Tron explained. "Obviously, anything these cars use must have parts of their own. Since you guys don't have any parts, I'm gonna need to buy them myself."

Tron went back to her "Studying", and Xavier stared for a moment. "Well, how do you plan to get any money?" Xavier asked.

"_Yeeeeaaah_." Tron started. "OK, as much as it sickens me to ask this, but since you know this place more than me, how WOULD I get money here?"

Xavier thought for a second. "Well, I don't know. I guess you could...have a lemonade stand?" He suggested.

Tron chuckled, "Me? Have a lemonade stand? As if!"

Xavier thought a bit more. "Well, you could apply for a job or something. It would have to layer on school now, so I don't know..."

"If it helps me get back home, I'm fine with it."

"Right" Xavier agreed. "Well, you couldn't do that till the weekdays, since all of the places you could apply for that are nearby are closed on the weekend."

Tron sighed, "Fantastic." She said said sarcastically.

Before Xavier could reply to the Bonne pirate, a familiar voice was heard.

"Oh, so this is what you meant by "Busy", huh?" Said David jokingly.

Xavier hopped up in surprise. He got up to see his friend at school. He was happy to see David, of course, but he was racking his brain to explain Tron. Before he could introduce the two, David did half of the job for him.

"So, is this the Chick you were telling me and Andrew about?" David asked. "Well, hello there, My name's David. I'm friends with Xavier here. Who are you?"

Tron seemed about to say something, but Xavier interrupted her. "Uh, this is Tron, David. Tron, this is David."

"Tron, huh? Like that one movie?" David asked, trying to start a conversation. Tron seemed a bit confused, however.

"I...don't follow." She said, not knowing what Xavier's friend was talking about.

"She's never seen any of the Tron movies before, Dave." Xavier tried to explain. "Look, sorry I had to lie, but I have to stick with this girl to make sure..."

"Excuse me? We had this talk before" Tron yelled, angered. Who did he think he was? She was tired of explaining that she didn't need him!

...but then, she reminded herself, she has no idea where to go and what she could do to get the parts to build what she needs to go home. If he wasn't there to help, this would probably be an even worse position...she shook the idea from her head, it's not like that mattered anyway.

"It's fine, Xavier." Tron woke from her thinking. It seemed Xavier and his friend were talking while she was lost in thought.

"Look, though, if you really aren't as busy as you say you are, do you think you could go to the movies later tonight with me and Andrew?"

_Movies, huh?_ Tron started to think. _Well, I guess I could use some idea of this town's people. Why not._

"I'd love too!" Tron says in a sweet little voice, changing moods almost instantly, or so it seemed. "I'm sure Xavier wouldn't mind, right?"

_Huh?_ Xavier thought. _What's going on with Tron?_ He thought. _Since when does she care about this?_ Before Xavier could ask or even say anything, David replied.

"Great!" He said. "Alright then, we'll be seeing Solider of Retribution. It's about this one guy, who's brother was killed in World War II, and then HE joins the army to get revenge for his brother's death. The title is pretty self explanatory." He explained. "Well, see yah there, you two! I'll tell Andrew!" With this, David walked off, leaving Xavier dumbfounded.

"Well" Tron began, once David was out of site. "Looks like we're going to see a movie."

Xavier, still confused, decided to ask. "But...why? What happened there? Since when are you like that?"

Tron smirked. "Well, you wanted to be able to trust me, right? How could you trust me to be "Normal" as you put it, if I can't communicate with anyone else."

"I...fine. I'll tell my mom." Xavier said.

"Of course you will." Tron replied. "Alright, let's head back, #22."

_Later that night, at the Theater_

"Well, for a theater, this seems pretty extravagant." Tron noted. David had called Xavier to show up to see the movie at around 7:00, and that tickets &amp; food would be on him, so they wouldn't need to bring any money. Now, it was 6:48, and the sun had set, leaving a pitch black sky. They had left Servbot #22 at home for the moment, that his presence would merely complicate things. The theater was glowing in red light with signs advertising the theater. Xavier always liked to joke that the theater spent more money on decorations instead of the movies they had. As a result, they were stuck with B-Movies that most people hadn't heard of. They usually came here to make fun of the movies then to watch a good movie. Sometimes they have a good movie, or a hidden gem, but those were few and far between. Solider of Retribution, from what Xavier could tell, was not one of those movies. Xavier decided to explain this to Tron, because if she was sincere about trying to learn how to blend in with other people here, telling her how others act would be a good way to start.

"Don't expect much from this movie, Tron." Xavier explained. "This theater isn't known for good movies. We come here to laugh at the movies."

Tron seemed to get exactly what he meant. "Makes sense, I suppose. Sounds entertaining. Maybe I might really enjoy this."

Xavier thought about it. Maybe Tron is feeling the same stress he is. If he stopped stressing, maybe he could just enjoy this...

_That's actually a pretty good idea_, Xavier thought. _Maybe I could get Tron to do it too. Maybe she'll cool down more._

And so he did. "You probably will. Look, you won't be able to do much this weekend, so just sit back, and enjoy yourself."

"Yeah...maybe I should." Tron started to smile for a moment. This kid had a point, she was stressing to much, there isn't much point to thinking that far ahead. She'll cross the bridge when she gets to it.

Then, Tron remembered who was giving her advice. "Fine, I'll do that, it sounds like I need that, but don't think we're friends or anything. After this weekend, I'm all work, no play, no nice._ Got it?_"

Xavier started to see a bit more of the Tron he knew showing, and for the first time in a while, he smiled. "Yeah, got it, Tron."

"I'm serious here, why are you smiling?!" Tron demanded.

"It's nothing." Xavier answered. "This just happens to be the nicest you've been since you got here."

Tron wasn't sure how to respond to this, so she simply decided to keep walking and not respond. Once Xavier understood what Tron was doing, he started chuckling, shaking his head as they walked though the Theater doors.

"Well, look who just arrived!" David yelled once the two walked in. He and Andrew were waiting near the Ticket station, each holding two tickets.

"Hey guys!" Xavier exclaimed.

"Hey!" Andrew replied. "So, this girl's Tron, huh?"

Tron quickly changed from her cold look to a innocent smile. "Yep, that's me."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Tron. My name's Andrew" Andrew greeted.

Tron, David, and Andrew conversed for a little bit, while Xavier leaned on a wall, simply thinking about the situation. When he imagined Tron being real, he'd always hoped it would go down like it was now. He never expected it to, and heck, even now, it seemed like Tron was acting, trying to learn...or maybe she was just wanted to make fun of his lack of trust, maybe both...It doesn't matter. Acting or not, Tron's reaction from earlier told him something. It may have been only two days, but Tron's starting to warm up to this world, and himself. This could turn out to be a lot better then it was looking at first.

Soon, the two went to watch the movie. As they expected, Xavier and his two friends clearly enjoyed the terrible movie. The plot holes, the acting. It was totally a movie that was "So bad it's good." It wasn't just him and his friends, though. Xavier could of sworn he saw a real smile on Tron's face. Maybe she was still acting, she was a lot better at acting than Xavier thought.

After the movie, The 4 laughed out of the room, Recalling the silly voice acting, terrible plot holes, horrible special effects, and awful story.

"The Brother's death scene was ridiculous!" Andrew recounted. "I mean, I understand that there is a budget, but it looks like they used Jello for the blood!"

"I think they all the money on the poster." Xavier joked. "That would explain everything. I mean, they have pretty good effects on the poster."

"Nah." David amusingly replied. "The poster went OVER the budget. They were using the cast's money for the actual movie."

Once again everyone laughed. Tron finally decided to speak up. "I must admit." Tron started. "That was quite amusing.". Once again, Xavier couldn't tell if Tron was being truthful, or still acting.

"Hey, hey!" David started to say, thinking of another joke. "Listen, I think this movie made Despicable Me 2 look like a masterpiece by comparison."

Tron acted a bit more curious. "Hm?" She asked. "What's that?"

David's eye's widened. "You haven't seen that, either? Wow, I guess you don't see movies very often, do you?"

Andrew decided to explain the synopsis. "Well, Despicable Me is about this one guy who's a Villain, and has these yellow minion like people with blue clothing. He seems cold hearted at first, but then he ends up meeting some girls and his heart starts to soften..."

Tron stopped dead.

"Uh, Tron? You OK there?" Andrew asked.

Tron coughed. "That's...uh...very interesting. I think I've heard it before, actually."

David laughed. "Maybe you HAVE seen the movie. It was probably on TV or something, and you didn't know the name.

Tron calmed down, going back to a smile. "Yeah..._probably_." She said, hesitating.

After a few more jokes, Xavier and Tron say their goodbyes, and leave the theater, walking off into the night on the way back home.

That night, Xavier thought about the night. He just felt...better. He may, or may not, have gotten Tron in a better mood. He actually had fun today. Things were looking up...but for now..._yawwwwwn_. He...needed..._some sleep._

Xavier closed his eyes, and for the first time in the last couple days, fell right to sleep.

**Well, like I said, this was pretty long, wasn't it. Compared to the last two, I swear this has more content. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one, and if you did or didn't, you can tell me. There is a review system for a reason, right?**

**Anyway, like I said last time, I'll try and make this next chapter quickly. I doubt It'll take only a day this time, though.**


	4. She's Bad to the Bonne - Chapter 4

_**Note:**__ Jesus! I am a huge liar. SOOOOOO SORRRRY this took so long! I kinda fell out of the mood of this again, and my comic took priority once again. I am going to try SO hard to do better now._

_Well, anyway, I've got chapter 4 out now, so I do hope you enjoy it. This time we focus on Tron's perspective of the world, check in on how the members of the Megaman Universe are doing, and look in on Tron's backstory. Enjoy!_

Tron was getting very annoyed.

She was sitting in this tight and small costume. Holding scalding hot cups of coffee, having to deal with the annoying customers of this coffee shop. And...and...

"Excuse me, miss. Could I get a refill on my coffee?"

Ok. That was polite. Still annoying, though.

"Of course, Sir." Tron said, putting on her best smile she could pull off in her mood. "Just give me one moment, please." Tron walked over to the table next to the man who had asked for a refill, a middle aged man with a large mustache, and saw an old man and old lady, probably married for years.

"Here you go, you two." Tron said, trying to sound sweet, as she puts down the two cups of coffee the couple ordered. Afterwords, Tron walked away, heading to the kitchen to get the coffee pot.

"Hey Tron!" Said John, the baker of the shop.

"Hey, John." Tron replied, tired of the work.

"You don't look so good, you need a break?" Josh asked, noticing the bags under Tron's eyes.

"No!" Tron yelled. "No...No...I'm fine. Just tired."

"Tron, you can't hide this. You're tired. Seriously, you can take a rest."

Tron sighed. "Fine, I guess I need it. You win." She really did. She didn't get much sleep, since she had to go to school for the first time in years, and now she's working hard to keep up with these orders, while trying to act nice and not lash out at the annoying customers. She really DID need a break, even if only for a few minutes.

"Honestly, Tron. You've worked really hard, and this is your first day. Don't be to hard on yourself." John explained.

"Josh, I don't need any more convincing. I'm good. Really."

"Alright, I'll stop." Josh said, going back to baking.

Tron sighed again. She checked the clock. It was 6, Closing time would be in an hour. She'd been working her butt off for the last 2 hours, which, combined with school, means she'd been working almost non-stop since this morning. Tron was a hard worker, but this sure isn't what she was used to. She was still acting, doing her best to be all smiles while serving.

It was still something hard to swallow. She, of all people, was working at a coffee shop. She'd built a giant plane that was ALSO a house, twice, made an army of servbots, and many other things...but she was stuck at a coffee shop.

Still, it's the best she could do. She's lucky to even find this place, as there weren't a lot of jobs in town. This place just recentlly opened, and that's why there were any job openings.

"At the very least, the pay is good." Tron said, trying to find the bright side of the situation. "It really could of been worse." With this, Tron sneaks another look at the clock, and notices that it's been 5 minutes since she decided to take a break. Tron refused to lose any more money than she was right now, and got right back up, informed the other workers she was done with her break, and got back to working.

"I don't know if I should be happy she's working so hard, or worry that she's overworking herself." John mumbled to himself, seeing Tron rush by.

That break did wonders for Tron, short or not. She was in the zone for that last hour of work. Everything just flew by, so what felt like an hour to everyone else, felt like barely half an hour to her. She was honestly suprised when she was told it was closing time. Then again, it wasn't even dark outside yet, so maybe that had something to do with it. Either way, she started cleaning up the tables with the other waitresses and waiters, changed clothes, and finally left the coffee shop.

By the time Tron had reached Xavier's, and for the moment, her house, the sky had finally blackned, and the moon was full, shining in the night sky. She opens the door, walking into the lit house.

"Oh, you're back Tron!" said Xavier's mother, though Tron mainly just calls her Alice.

"Yep, though my work isn't quite done yet." Tron said, rubbing her eyes. "I've got some homework."

"Alright, well, you look tired." Alice replied. "Just in case I don't see you again tonight, have a nice night."

Tron smiled a little bit. She was partly pretending to be happy, and partly to tired stay unhappy. She slumped over into the guest room, grabbed her backpack that she had left here before going to the coffee shop, and pulled out her math folder. Luckily, this was the only thing of homework she had, and this was one of the easiest classes here. Some of the things she was learning in school was outdated to her, obviously, but math doesn't change much. She began to breeze through the math problems she was assigned, after greeting her servbot #22, of course. In almost no time flat, every problem was completed.

"At least that was easy." Tron thought out loud. "This has been a LONG day."

Tron directed her attention to #22. "I think I might just pass out now. It's not like I have anything else to do anyway. Maybe I'll be more awake tomorrow." In response, the little robot just nodded, smiling. Tron simply laid on her bed, blanket covering her, and went to sleep.

_The next day_

"Tron, wake up. Time for school!" Tron lazily opened her eyes, being greeted by Alice standing over her bed. Tron yawned, raising her head.

"Morning, Alice." Tron replied, eyes half open.

"Good Morning!" Alice said, cheerfully. "Go ahead and get dressed and all that, then meet me and Xavier in the kitchen for Breakfast."

"Alright, see you in a second." Tron said, as Alice left the room. Tron took off the blanket and found a change of clothes in the guest drawer that Alice had filled with spare clothes for her. She found a pair of paints and a t-shirt and put them on, then she headed out to the kitchen.

Little talking was done during breakfast, despite Alice's attempts. Both Tron and Xavier were tired, though for different reasons. Xavier was tired of doing schoolwork, while Tron was still exhausted from yesterday. The silence from the two continued throughout the morning, as neither had anything to say regardless. They only casually communicated during most of the bus-ride, saying very little, besides simple "Hey"s.

The bus-ride to school always took a while, at least an hour drive. Xavier had become used to it at this point, but it aggravated Tron at first. Now though, she decided to use the time to think. She knew from the start she was going to be stuck here for a while, but COULD she get back? It would have to take a miracle...

...then she remembered the weekend. The idea of relaxing herself and letting things happen struck her once again. "There's nothing I can do about the situation parts wise. I'll be fine, I'll figure things out eventually. I'll just make it tougher on myself if I keep stressing on it." Tron thought to herself.

"So, Tron, how was work yesterday?" Xavier asked, breaking Tron from her thoughts.

Tron turned her head, as she was looking out the window at the time. She remembered yesterday...how tired she was, her co-workers...all of the elements of her work...

"It was...something." Tron said, chuckling, not knowing how to react.

Xavier laughed. "I can imagine. I know I couldn't handle school and a job. I'll probably have to eventually, but not until I absolutely have to."

"Well, I've handled worse."

"I know you have." Xavier decided to change the subject into something a bit more intresting, probably for the both of them. "Speaking of that, what IS the average day in your life like?"

Tron's eyebrow's raised. "Shouldn't you know that? You say I'm a "video game character" over here, and while I still find that hard to believe, if it IS true, that seems like the kinda thing you wouldn't need me to tell you."

Xavier chuckled. "I figured you'd say something like that." He began to explain exactly how much information the Legends series provided. Only 3 games, and only one of them focused on Tron, and even that wasn't the average day in the Bonne Family's life. "It makes sense why, they're video games, why would they dwell of the average stuff, and that was fine, when they...er...you were JUST video game characters. Now that I'm seeing you and know you're a real person, it only makes sense to ask those questions now."

"Hm...alright then. I guess it makes sense to tell you SOMETHING about my life, since I'm stuck with you for who knows how long. Anything in particular you want to learn about?" Asks Tron. She's seemed a bit nicer ever since that day at the movies. Of course, Tron was still...Tron, but there was a very big difference in behavior...not that Tron would ever admit that.

Xavier thought for a second. What DID he want to learn? Did he want to learn anything, or was he just pressed for conversation. Maybe a little of both? Before he could answer any of those questions, the bus suddenly stopped. They made it to school.

_30th Century - Un-named Island_

Three days. Three days they've been searching for Tron, and by the end of today it would be four. The Servbots said that she dissipated in some sort of explosion on the rocket she was working on alone. The idea that she could just dissapear like that worried everyone, even Roll, who hates Tron with almost all of her soul, showed enough sympathy to help in the search.

"My own sister...gone." Tiesel said, talking to himself. It's something he did quite often, regardless of the situation. "I've feared such a thing for so long, but it's even worse than I could have imagined."

"Babu..." Bon Bonne responded. Tron's two brothers were in mourning. The Servbots had never seen the two this sad. In fact, many have never seen them truly sad at all. Tiesel was the leader of the Bonne Pirate Family, and seemed to be making a speech 24/7, so seeing him talk so quietly to himself was a very odd occurrence. Bon Bonne didn't say anything other than "Babu", so the fact that he even expressed sadness at all was unreal to many of them.

Of course, that's not to say that the Servbots themselves didn't mourn the disappearance of "Miss Tron". Most felt even worse than the two brothers. The one that stood out the most was #1, having been with her the most of the group, obviously. They all searched for clues for where The Queen of Servbots ended up, but it was all in vain. There was absolutely no trace of the Air Pirate to be found.

"Maybe you're right, Bon." Tiesel said in response to his younger brother. "Maybe it would be better if I just moved on. There's no reason to think we can still find Tron..."

"Babu! Babu!"

"Huh? What do you mean one of the Servbots picked up a signal?!"

Sometime after the events of Megaman Legends 2, Tron decided to add a tracker to her Servbots, and locked the signal to her. It was one of many things she had done in her free time when she couldn't work on the rocket, but it had served it's purpose today.

"Baaaaaabu."

"That...that doesn't make any sense. That would mean she showed up on Earth for one second and dissipated the next. Their tracker's must be faulty!"

"Babu Babu Babu!"

"What do you mean 'They aren't'?!"

Bon knew that, with the parts Tron had used, those Trackers weren't going to be anywhere near broken for at least a decade. "Babu, Babu babu bubu. Babu."

Tiesel knew that it was probably just a malfunction, even the best machines suffer those sometimes, he was so desprate to find her sister, somehow, that he decided to give it a shot. "Where was the signal?", asked Tiesel.

_21st Century - New York, New York_

"Alright, I think you've had enough time to think. What do you want to know?"

Xavier was caught by surprise. He was just picking at his food, and had forgotten about the events of the school-bus. Dave was sick, and Andrew had to go get his eyes checked, so it was just Xavier and Tron sitting at the table. Tron grew annoyed.

"Didn't you hear me? What do you want me to tell you about?" She repeated.

Xavier tried to remember what he wanted to ask her earlier, on the school bus. Normal life was something he could probably guess at, but he realised there was a huge thing about Tron...and the Bonne family in general...

"How was your childhood...who were your parents?" He finally asked.

Tron seemed a little taken aback, it was clearly a sensitive subject for her, but she was a girl of her word. She sighed and looked down at the floor. She chuckled a little, calming her down. "That's...a pretty good question," She began. "...and it's a pretty good story.

_Early 30th Century - Bonne Family Household_

Violin and Tair Bonne weren't just one of the richest couples in the world, they were also one of the nicest. They weren't your typical rich snobs, instead, they were a charitable group, almost always willing to help. They were well known on the island they lived, and anyone who truly required assistance, for whatever reason, could count on Mr. and Mrs. Bonne.

Eventually, the two of them finally had an intimate night together, and 9 months later, produced a baby boy, and called him "Tiesel". As nature usually works, the boy slowly grew into a man, discovering who he was and what he enjoyed. In this case, Young Tiesel became very interested in the idea of "Digging".

"Digging" is the act of people, known as "Diggers", going into caverns looking for refactors, an artifact that allows pretty much ANYTHING to run. Refactors, and by extension, Diggers, are almost necessary for society to continue to run. Tiesel, on the other hand, simply thought it was cool, and that's all he thought on the subject.

When Tiesel was 5, Violin and Tair told him that his Mommy was pregnent, and that pretty soon, he was gonna have to be a Big Brother. "Wow!" Tiesel had thought. "I'm gonna be the older guy to someone!". That kind of age difference is huge, and exciting, for a child that young. Someone you can boss around, or take care for.

As the month's went by, more information became apparent, like the fact that the younger sibling was going to be a girl. Eventually, Tiesel had to go to the hospital with his Mom and Dad, and after a few boring hours, he finally came face to face with his baby sister.

"Tron." Said Violin. "Let's call her Tron."

Tiesel stared in awe at the little girl in front of her. "She's sleeping." Tiesel noted, perhaps a little too loudly, as Tron began to awake from hearing those words, and began to cry. Tiesel felt guilty, and tried to calm her down the only way he knew how...silly faces. He grabbed his cheeks, stretched them out, and stuck out his tounge for his new little sister. Baby Tron stopped crying and stared at her brother for a moment, before breaking into laughter.

...and that's when the unbreakable bond between the Bonne siblings began.

_Back to the 21st Century_

"Wow. You two really care about each other, huh?" Xavier asked.

"Y-Yeah...that's part of the reason I want to go back so much. I can't imagine what Tiesel's going through while I'm gone." Tron replied, and slumped.

Xavier was caught off guard by this, he'd never seen Tron so sad about...anything. He couldn't imagine what happened that made it so hard for her to look back on. Death of her parents was a possibility, but it didn't seem like that would be the only thing in the situation to cause her outlook.

Tron sighed again. "Alright, so continuing on..."

_30th Century_

Tiesel and Tron grew together for years, playing, laughing, and overall, enjoying their childhood together. They were the perfect set of siblings. Sure, they had fights, all siblings do, but they always got settled quickly. The two could never last long without each other. Around Tiesel's 17th birthday, and Tron's 13th Birthday, Violin finally announced to them that she was pregnant once more. A few months later, and the two were introduced to their newest sibling, named Bon Bonne.

They all grew to love each other very quickly, developing a bond that most siblings would dream of. They did everything together. Played together, ate together, built together, went to school together, etc. Sadly, though, all good things must come to an end, and this is one of those cases.

Tiesel was babysitting his two siblings, (Mostly Bon Bonne, as Tron found it silly that she still needed a babysitter at her age) when they received the news that their parents had died in a plane crash.

_21st Century_

Xavier couldn't believe it. "Plane crash? So that's why you were so hesitant about to talk about this."

Tron nodded. "Yeah, but that's not the only thing that went wrong. You see, none of us were adults at the time, so it was determined that we would get very little of the money our parents had in the first place, and that we'd be stuck in a cheap orphanage."

"Let me guess, you weren't going to stand for that?"

Tron smirked. It felt good of get this off her chest. "You're half right." She explained. "At the time, I wasn't as confident as I am now, so me and Bon Bonne didn't have any idea what to do. Tiesel on the other hand, refused to stand for something like that, and got us involved in a plan to escape."

"What was the plan?" Xavier asked, curious.

"I'd tell you if I remembered. It's all a big blur from there. After we ran, we needed to make money somehow, and pirating was the only option we could come up with...and I'm sure you can guess the rest."

Xavier nodded. "Thanks for telling me, Tron. I've always been curious about that kind of stuff."

Tron grew a smirk. "Well, since I told you about my life, it's only fair if you tell me a little about here."

Xavier laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Give me a second, I need to think of something."

For the rest of the day, the two laughed and talked, enjoying the normal day. Little did they know, that those "normal" days are going to become scarcer and scarcer, and worlds are literally about to collide.

_**Ooooooh! Suspense, foreshadowing, PLOT ELEMENTS! Well, we'll get to that when we get to that, so let's focus on what happened here.**_

_**I've been trying to keep musical name puns consistent when making Megaman Universe OC's, so I'll be doing that constantly when I need a new character, as you saw in this chapter with the Bonne Family's parents, Violin and Tair. Those name puns should be pretty obvious I hope, but just incase, make a guess in a review.**_

_**Speaking of reviews, I haven't been getting them much, and I know I've got some viewers, so, not to sound all Tron-demanding-like, but could you please give me reviews if you read the story? It helps me write better, which is a good thing for you, so yeah. Please?**_


	5. Touching the Tip - Chapter 5

_**NOTE:**__ Well, I decided I'd make shorter chapters from now on, to let chapters get made faster. I think that's an OK trade-off._

_Also, I finally get to do something with Roll, even though it didn't last long. I was pretty excited to write Roll, just like it's fun to write Tron, each for similar reasons._

The week had been a great week for Tron Bonne. For the first time in awhile, she actually had fun. Sure, there was a lot of hard work involved, but Tron already loved that. It just took some adapting to.

The week had been great for Xavier. First off, the literal girl of his dreams had appeared in his closet, and while there were a lot of problems, and there still were, things have been calming down.

...at least, that's how it seemed.

Now, here they were standing in a minor flood, one that wasn't predicted whatsoever, and trying to make way to the rescue teams that just now managed to get to the scene.

"This doesn't make any sense! Water doesn't just come out of nowhere!" Tron ranted about the situation. "I know that tech wasn't as advanced in this time, but with how far we are from water, this couldn't have just been missed!"

"Yeah, Tron, I don't need a recap." Xavier replied. He was just as frustrated as Tron, partly because it didn't make sense, but mostly because he had wet socks, and those are the worst things ever.

"Ugh!" Tron growled as she almost tripped over a can she didn't see under the water. "I've dealt with enough water over in the 30th century. This is ridiculous!"

"Yeah, Yeah. 'World of Endless water', I played the games, remember." Xavier responded. That's when something clicked between the both of them.

"Wait a second...I got sent here...another time, or dimension, or whatever!" Tron realized. "So...maybe..."

Xavier got the idea Tron was thinking. "You've got to be kidding me. You think that our dimensions are starting to come together?!"

Tron put her hand on her chin, thinking. "Well, it's certainly one possibility...and I can't think of anything else in particular."

"...but that doesn't make any sense either. Just cause you got here shouldn't mean that the worlds would try to merge."

Tron put her hand on her hip and looked at Xavier. "You don't KNOW that it wouldn't, do you?"

"Uh...no."

"Then you can't say it makes sense. We don't know what happens when something of one dimension goes to another. It's the only option that we CAN'T say is wrong.

Xavier nods his head. "Alright, I'll go with it."

Suddenly, their thoughts are interrupted by one of the members of the rescue team. "Hey, you 2 kids, over here!"

_Earlier that day, in the 30th century_

Roll Caskett was sitting in her airship, the Flutter, staring at the window. She'd recently programed an autopilot onto it, as she'd been going to the same place quite often recently, and thus had nothing to worry about.

Roll Caskett is a 16 year old girl, and an enthusiastic genius mechanic, capable of repairing, modifying, or even piloting almost any kind of machine. She's not unlike her rival, Tron Bonne, in that sense. It's one of MANY reasons the two don't get along.

Roll is also what is known as a Spotter. A Spotter is basically the eagle eyes of a dig, using technology to see what's in the underground caverns, and warn the Diggers about it. Spotter's are almost necessary for digs, and when Megaman Volnutt (Who she TOTALLY doesn't have a crush on) first started digging, he probably wouldn't have gotten far, maybe even died, if it wasn't for Ms. Caskett.

Roll sighed. "Megaman, please don't die on me. I'll get up back eventually, I promise."

On this particular morning, Roll, as she had been doing for quite some time now, was heading over to the island that the Gesellshaft was parked. Originally, she went over there to try and build rockets to get Volnutt off the moon. "Try" being the key word, as due to a lot of things (mainly Roll and Tron's inability to work with each other), not one attempt had succeeded. Now, though, Roll had agreed to help Tron's brother, Teisel and Bon Bonne, find Tron herself. She had gone missing after attempting to work on the rocket herself. Apparently it had exploded, and she, along with the Servbot she had been working with at the time, had dissipated from the scene.

Roll felt bad for the other two Bonnes, of course she did, she's not a monster, and they just lost their sister, but Roll couldn't help that some dark corners of her mind simply said "Serves her right, for what she did to Megaman. What she did to ME". Roll hadn't liked that girl since she and the rest of the Bonnes had met her and Volnutt back on Kattelox Island, and it's stayed with her since. Still, she couldn't just leave her two brothers hanging. Despite her feeling about Tron, it's at least an interesting enough mystery that it's worth investigating nonetheless.

Suddenly, Roll noticed something in the "endless water" below her...a...hole? That doesn't make any sense, the water should be filling any "hole" that could of been made, but the hole just keeps getting bigger. Roll blinked, but no, her eyes weren't deceiving her. There was, in fact a hole in the water below. Eventually an odd shape could be seen. It was almost like a tear in the space around it. Almost as quickly as it came, it dissipated, and the water began to fill hole, eventually evening things out.

"What...in the world" Roll finally said something in response to what she saw. Once she finished processing what happened, Roll grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote down the events on it. "Chances are that wasn't just a one time thing. Just in case...I should start documenting anything I see like it."

_Around that time, 21st Century_

Xavier and Tron were sitting on the couch, simply watching the news. At the moment, the weather was on.

"Oh, nice! Clear skies all weekend!" Xavier noted.

Tron rolled her eyes. "Hooray..." She replied in the most sarcastic tone she could manage.

"What's your problem?" Xavier questioned.

"Oh, nothing. Just not nearly as excited as you. How are your friends doing...Doved and Andew?"

"It's David and Andrew, and they aren't doing anything. You asking if we could meet up with them?"

Tron smiled. "Well, sure. Last time we hung out with them, I actually enjoyed myself, so..."

"Alright, yeah, I hear you, I'll give 'em a call in just a...huh?" Xavier suddenly noticed something. Some sort of liquid...flooding one side of the room, and it was filling fast. "Uh...Tron...look..."

Tron turned, and her eyes widened. "...water? In here?"

...and that's how we got where we are now.

_**So, yeah that's a shorter chapter than usual. I don't have much to say, except review this if you got this far to tell me what I should do, and if the shorter chapters are ok to you. Thanks!**_


	6. Alliances - Chapter 6

**Note:** Well, it hasn't been too long, but it's still been awhile. Sorry for such a short chapter, but Christmas happened...so...yeah. That's all I got.

Anyway, I'm setting things up for the end of the first "arc". Don't know what that means? Well, Tron'll be going home soon, but the story won't end there. That's all I'll say.

_21st Century - Hotel Room_

Tron couldn't sleep. She wanted to, but how could she. She started thinking of everything that was happening, not just here, but in her world. She tried not to think about it too hard before, but after the flood, she couldn't avoid the situation anymore.

Finally giving in to the thoughts, Tron rose from the hotel bed, pulled off the covers, and got to her feet. She carefully tip-toed, making sure not to wake anyone up, to the window in their hotel room, looking at the city from the distance. It was a new experience for her, as were many things in this dimension. She wasn't used to being able to see so much land at once. Most of the time, she either saw sea, or and island. Now, though, the sights went into the horizon.

"Tiesel would love to see this." She spoke to herself. "I'll have to tell him about this place when I make it back."

"IF I make it back." A voice in her head reminded her. She shook it off. "I have to make it back...I have to."

She looked back to Xavier. "He's...nice. I mean, I don't "like" him...but he's a good friend...I guess."

She sat back on her bed, her head hanging down. She was kidding herself...there's no way she could build anything to get back from here, there's just not the right materials. Tiesel, Bon, and the other Servbots, while smart, wouldn't be able to build anything over in her dimension either...there's no one who could help her. She couldn't even help herself.

Tron's head shot up. There IS someone that could help her. It was sickening thought, but she knew it was right. This person was her only chance to get back.

"Roll...you better not screw this up."

30th Century - Gesselshaft

Tiesel's hand slammed on the conference table. "You saw WHAT?"

Roll rolled her eyes. "I told you, water just started randomly draining. There was a visble hole!"

"Alright, how does that relate to Tron again?"

"Well, after the water drained a certain amount, I saw something odd...a sky. Water was pouring into...sky."

Tiesel began to get curious. "That...doesn't make any sense."

"Babu." Bon Bonne agreed.

Roll continued. "That's exactly what I thought, but I might have a possible reason. It sounds kind of dumb right now...but if I had a bit more evidence I might be able to figure things out."

"What do you mean?" Tiesel questioned.

"You said Tron was working on a rocket, and at some point, it exploded. When you checked on it, Tron was gone, but there wasn't any actual signs of damage to the ground."

"That's right." Tiesel nodded.

"Do you still have the rocket?"

One of the Servbots walked up to the three, and replied for Tiesel. "Yes, we do. We kept it in the storage room!"

Roll smiled. "Alright, could I see it?" She asked.

Tiesel didn't see any reason to say no, and gave Roll permission. "The storage room is over here, follow me."

As the trio walked down the hallway of the Gesselshaft, Roll looked around. She had never actually gone in the giant airship, and now that she was able to look at it, Roll couldn't help but feel at least a little bit of respect towards Tron. There was a lot of hatred between the two, but Roll couldn't help but notice that Tron WAS good at what she did. Everything else about her was terrible, her personality, her occupation, her hair...but she was a pretty good engineer.

Once they made it to the storage room, Roll took a look at the broken down rocket, and immediately began tearing the steel apart, trying to find the fuel source. Eventually, she found a large red refractor. She touched it, it was still hot, as if it was trapped in it's own heat.

"She burnt out the refactor." Roll explained. "She did it all in one burst. That's never happened before."

Tiesel was trying to be as logical as he possibly could. He knew a lot about digging and pirating, but the stuff Tron used. He was clueless. "So...what's that mean? I mean, refractors burn out all the time. What's the difference?"

Roll looked a Tiesel like he was the biggest idiot in the world. "That's one thing. There's still only so much energy going through the machine. Tron's rocket however, used every bit of energy the refractor had at once. How? I'm not sure, perhaps she was daydreaming and just missed a spot check somewhere, but either way, this is a BIG refractor. Nothing SHOULD be able to handle that much energy, so when the rocket tried to take the energy, it had to release most of it. That's probably what caused the explosion you heard."

Tiesel nodded, but he still had another question. "So...where's my sister?"

Roll looked back at the broken down rocket, and continued. "Well...it's hard to say for sure...but my best guess. She's not in this dimension anymore."

Tiesel looked at Roll in shock. "You're kidding! That's...not..."

Roll turned back to the pirate. "I know, none of this makes sense, but this was the best I could come up with. I saw SKY in the SEA, Tiesel. I'm not throwing out any options right now. This is the best I could come up with, but if you have any better ideas, I'd love to hear them."

Tiesel sighed. "Alright, let's say you're right, what do we do now?"

Roll sat on one of the stools in the storage room. "That's just the thing...by myself, not much. That refractor is out of commission, and while I know a digging site that probably has a refractor like that one, I'm a spotter, not a digger."

Tiesel thought for a second. Megaman, the digger Roll spotted on, had been stuck on the moon for 2 years now...and he didn't know anyone else...except...maybe."

"I'll do it." Tiesel suddenly stated. Roll looked up in shock.

"You'll...do what?"

"I'll dig down there for you. It's something I had wanted to do since I was a boy...and if there's a chance of getting by sister back, I'm going to take it."

Roll smiled. "Well, alright then. Let's get started."

**Cliffhanger! Yay! Anyway, the digging session probably won't be next chapter, instead, I'll have a chapter doing something I've wanted to do since the beginning. See you then!**


	7. Fun and Games - Chapter 7

**NOTE: So here's the "Filler" chapter for this arc (Arc 1 of 3, by the way). I was rather excited to try this, but I got bored halfway through. Luckily, I think I did pretty well for a little chapter about interactions. Next chapter will have more excitement, and then the next few will wrap up the arc. I can't wait to get to that part!**

"Hey, Tron!"

Tron looked away from the window. She'd been staring out there a lot lately, it was a nice view for her. So many buildings, and so much land. It was new to her. "What is it?" The Air Pirate asked.

Xavier waved a square case in the air, but Tron couldn't get a good look at the thing. "I ask again, what is it?" Tron asked once more.

Xavier walked up closer, and Tron could read what was said on the case. "Megaman Legends?" She read. "Is that the game...?"

Xavier smirked. "Yep. Figured we wouldn't have anything better to do in here, so I brought my Playstation, that's what I play that game on if I haven't told you, and a couple games, this being the priority at the time."

"Video Games were your priority during a flood?" Tron deadpaned.

"Not the point." Xavier dodged.

"OK, so why did you want this game so bad?"

"One, it's one of my favorite in general, and two, you're going to play it."

Tron rolled her eyes. "Am I?"

Xavier pouted. "Oh come on, Tron, give it a shot! You've played video games before, right?"

Tron nodded. "Yeah, not often, but I've played one or two...but why play that one specifically?"

Xavier shrugged. "No real reason, just figured it'd be a neat experience."

Tron sat on her bed. "How about a compromise, I'll watch you play. I MIGHT play later, I don't know."

"You just don't want to admit that you changed your mind."

Tron frowned. "Shut up". She responded, flustered.

Xavier didn't respond, instead taking the Playstation out of a bag, and started setting it up. He had never connected a gaming system to a hotel TV, but he had seen it done a few times, so he knew it was possible, especially with a (relatively) simple console like the Playstation. After a bit of fumbling around, Xavier turned on the TV, put the disk in the Playstation, and turned it on.

"In a world covered by endless water..." Said the opening Monologue.

"People are forced to eke out a living on the small patches of land that remain above the sea...

The people of this world rely on ancient technology driven by quantum refactors, a powerful energy source. These refactors lie in ancient ruins underground and in the sea and are sought out by explorers called "Diggers"...

These brave explorers are the sole source of refactor energy which has become a cornerstone of the emerging civilizations.

Originally, this was the Diggers' only purpose; to find refactors so that civilization might endure...

However over the years, the story of an incredible treasure, the legendary Mother Lode, began to be whispered among the Diggers...

The Mother Lode...a treasure so great that were it discovered, it would provide so much power that the world need never fear of running out of energy...

In search of this Mother Lode, Diggers travel from one island to another in their flying machines ever hoping that they'll find what they seek just over the horizon...

Hope...

Despair...

Charity...

Greed...

Duty...

Power...

Who can say what truly motivates the Diggers?"

Tron was watching, semi-intently. She couldn't imagine it would be that interesting, most of it would be events she remembered already. Still, the opening message caught her attention. Admittedly, she's always been interested in digging, she had even done some of her own when trying to save Tiesel and Bon Bonne from Mr. Loath. It was interesting to hear the concept explained to someone who had never even been in her century, much less what "Digging" was in general.

Tron sat, watching Xavier go through the game. Originally, she was just going to watch it in passing, with her focus being on planning for the days ahead, but quickly, she became invested in the video game. Not for it's story, that she could go through simply by reliving some of her memories, but seeing the story from a different perspective, Volnutt's, was interesting. There were small changes from her world to the video game, but it was surreal to see part of her life get turned into a video game. Even #22 was invested in the game.

"I'm not very good..." Xavier admitted, bringing Tron back into the real world. "...but I can manage."

Tron looked back at the screen, noticing that he was facing off with the original Gesselshaft. She almost flinched at the memory of that fight, as well as the cost it took to rebuild it years later. Then she came up with an idea for her memories.

"So, the weak-spot is under the ship, on the wings, and the huge Bonne symbol on the front. All of those places had less armor than the rest of it, in an attempt to save money. What I remember Megaman doing here was focusing on the bombs my Servbots were throwing, and attacking the ship at a generous pace."

Xavier paused the game for a moment and looked at her. "Tron Bonne is telling me how to destroy one of her greatest creations...in video game format." With these words from Xavier, Tron laughed at how absurd the situation was.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm getting in to this." She admitted.

Xavier smiled. "Told you." He replied, before unpausing the game. Tron's advice worked like a charm, and he eaisly beat the ship a few minutes afterwards. As he watched the ship explode, another smaller, bird like ship came from the smoke. Tron laughed in surprise.

"Oh, man, I almost forgot about this!" She yelled. "The Focke-Wulf!"

Xavier replied, not looking away from the screen. "You forgot about this? Didn't you almost die in this?"

Tron crossed her arms. "I didn't forget THAT part!" She argued. "I just forgot I made that machine. It's been so long ago since, and the 'falling to my death' thing kinda took priority."

"Fair point." Said the boy, quickly tensing up for the fight that was ahead. He recalled fighting the Focke-Wulf for the first time, and just barely managing to win the fight. "Got a strategy for this one Tron?"

Tron pondered for a moment. Unlike the Gesselshaft fight, she didn't recall this as clearly. After somethinking, Tron gave a few details she remembered, and Xavier managed to decimate the machine with this newfound knowledge.

The two were silent for the following cutscene. Tron because it was showing what, at the time, she truly thought were going to be her last few seconds on the planet, and Xavier because he knew the way Tron might feel. After the Focke-Wulf exploded, Megaman and Roll made their respective comments, wishing that the fight hadn't come to the Bonne's death.

"Aww..." Tron smiled. "He really does care."

Xavier simply smiled at what Tron said. True, HE loved Tron in a sense, but he gave up on that dream years ago. It's just nice to see Tron enjoying herself.

As the flutter landed, and normal gameplay resumed, Tron finally gave in to the temptation.

"Hey, you mind if I give it a go?" She asked, a smile now firmly in place, contrasting her original opinion.

"Yeah, sure!" Xavier allowed, handing Tron the Playstation controller and re-explaining the controls. The two switched places, Tron was closer to the TV, and Xavier sat on the bed. Tron spent some time wandering around the hub world of Kattelox Islands, almost in wonder of what she was witnessing.

"This is a lot cooler when you can control everything." Tron admitted. "I mean, it was still neat when I was watching, but...wow, from what I remember, every bit of Kattelox is correct."

Xavier laughed. "I suppose that's the wonder of alternate dimensions."

A few moments later, Tron ended up wandering into one of the game's dungeons, and was killed by a reaverbot. "On second thought, this is terrible." Tron complained.

Xavier chuckled, turning off the Playstation. "Trust me, Megaman games are HARD. It took me years to even come close to good."

Tron stood up, slightly leaning on the bed behind her. "So, that was Megaman "Legends". So, there's other Megaman games?"

Xavier nodded. "Yeah, about 5 straight up series. The classic series, the "X" series, the "Zero" series, the "Legends" series that you come from, and a side series called "Battle Network". I don't know much about the others, but there's a website that could give you all the info you could want."

With his words, Xavier grabbed his laptop off his bed and opened it up. He googled "Megaman Wiki" and clicked the first link on the search. Once the page loaded, Xavier handed it to the Pirate. "Read away", he said.

Naturally, the first thing Tron looked up was her own info page. It was there she saw a picture of her, drawn from the looks of it, and a variety of facts about her. Age, Personality, Appearance, and so on. "This is...weird." She expressed.

"I can only imagine." Xavier chuckled.

Next up was Volnutt, then Tiesel, than the Servbots, then the other series, Megaman Classic, Megaman X, Dr. Light, Dr. Wily, Zero, Bass, and...

"Tron, honey, time for bed." Alice interrupted her reading.

"Huh...?" Tron asked, confused. She looked down at the clock on the computer and saw the time. 11:27. "Whoa...I guess I lost track of time."

"It's fine, Tron, just get to bed."

Tron nodded, and went in the hotel bathroom to change her clothes into the pajamas Alice had given her, brushed her teeth, and jumped into bed. Alice turned off the hotel lights, and got into a bed of her own.

All three of them, and Servbot #22, fell fast asleep.

**Alright, filler chapter done! I haven't played Megaman Legends in a few years, so forgive me if I got a detail or two wrong. I'd like to point out this is the last time that Tron'll get time to have fun and relax in the "real world", and it'll be the same for Xavier.**

**I'm gonna start responding to reviews if I get them. One of the following I've already responded to, but I've got more to say on the matter, so I'll respond anyway.**

**Kessie-Lousie: **Thanks for the advice! I'm honestly glad you enjoyed this. Yes, I noted how odd it would be that Tron was so accepting of her being a Video Game character, but I think I showed that she didn't, she just went with it at the time.

**Rior831:** Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4.

**Maga016: **LOL. Funny review, hope you enjoy.

**Blood-priced726****:** I don't think It's perfect, but I won't argue with you if you think it is.

_**NEXT TIME: Diggin' and Duggin'.**_


End file.
